I Am Not My Past
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Daryl and Rick saved a female on a routine supply run only to be surprised to find who she was when she woke up.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Rick and Daryl found the women while they were out. They hadn't been at the prison that long, they were still getting their bearings so the two men were out on a supply run. When they brought the women back with them, they left her in one of the empty cell's for Hershel to watch after her.

"I'm telling you, she looks familiar," Beth told Maggie as they stood outside the cell.

"Familiar how?"

"Like I've seen her before."

Hershel was checking the women's pulse half-listening to his girls when the women woke. "Where…where am I?" She slowly sat up.

"You're safe," Hershel assured her. "Do you know your name?"

"Telling me I'm safe doesn't exactly tell me where I am. And yes, I know my name." Looking around the cell.

"You're in a prison. Two of our men found you unconscious when they were out and brought you back." Hershel answered.

Taking everything in. "Guess the good thing is I'm not dead."

"So are you going to tell us your name?" Maggie impatiently asked.

"Velma."

Beth gasped. "I knew you looked familiar. You're that supermodel."

"Much that can do for me now."

"Why don't you get some rest. You need it." Hershel told her as he stood.

"Velma?! Where's the rest of the Scooby gang?" Daryl jabbed.

Rick played with his beard as he thought for a second. "Well right now she's safe. But we have some work to do. This place still needs to be secured." He told the group.

Velma was given a tour of the prison by Beth the next day. "So you guys all live here, in a prison, in cells?" Velma was in somewhat disbelief as they stepped outside.

"It's safe here. We're protected."

"This is so not how I pictured my life"

"None of us did."

Rick approached the two. "We need to talk. Now." That was Beth's cue to leave. "Why were you unconscious by the road?"

"It was a mix of exhaustion and injury. I had been running for a few days straight. The group I was with was attacked by the dead. So after some time, I climbed a tree to see if I had any dead near me. I lost my footing before I could get a good look."

Looking at her like he wasn't sure to believe her or kicker to the curb. "What happened to the rest of your group?"

"I'm not sure. I went to the bathroom and came back running when I heard people screaming. There was nothing I could have done. So I ran."

"How many walkers have you killed?"

Shrugging as she thought. "I've lost count."

"How many humans?"

"Zero and I'd like to keep it that number."

"Good." There was a long pause. "I'm sorry about your group." As they stood their awkwardly Rick spoke again. "Beth is convinced you were some supermodel before all this happened."

"It won't affect me in doing what needs to be done in staying alive. I've lasted this long and have no intention of dying anytime soon."

Giving her a nod he agreed. "Good. Now rest up, we need you at your best."

Velma loitered all over the place, getting a feel for the prison. Most everyone was nice but kept to themselves. She wasn't surprised by it. After everything everyone has been through, its a wonderful feeling to have you time that isn't swarmed by walkers.

Stepping out of her cell early, Velma began to stretch her arms and legs. "What are you doing?" Beth approached.

"Going for a run. Always good to exercise, keeps the endorphins up. Keeps one happy."

"Can I run with you?"

"Sure you can."

Beth lasted longer than Velma thought. She made sure to let the young girl know that she needs to just build-up to it. And before she would know it she'll be able to run the entire run with her. Which by the end of the week Beth was running it with Velma.

After her run, Velma freshened up as best she could before heading outside. It was her's and another person in the groups turn to be on the fence stabbing walkers through the fence.

Today she was working with Carol. "It's nice you and Beth run every morning."

"It's nothing really. I find something like running or some exercises fun way to get away from all the chaos. Release some of the stress from everything."

"Beth could use some of that."

Stabbing a walker in the head. "We all could use some escape from this mess."

Both their heads turned to see Daryl arrive, the gates were being pulled open as he drove through on his motorcycle. "Wonder if he caught anything good," Carol said.

"Does he always go off alone to do whatever it is you guys have him do?"

Watching him. "Daryl is a nice guy. But he works better alone."

"So do serial killers." Sticking the pole she had to kill walkers within the ground. "Seems wise to have more go with. Safety in numbers." Velma headed back to the prison.

That night everyone was sitting in the main room just relaxing as much as they could. Some were cleaning their weapons, making sure they were in good condition. The few that had a significant other still alive were in the shadows not doing much talking. While others found random things to do. But all were listening to Beth sing the baby to sleep.

Velma was sitting up on the walkway looking down at everyone. She was just watching and listening to everything that was going on. After some time she got up to go to bed.

It was late and she, of course, couldn't sleep. Getting up off the cot Velma took a walk, hoping that would help her sudden insomnia. She found her way up to the roof which was currently occupied. "Oh, sorry." Seeing Daryl sitting on the ledge. "I didn't realize that someone was up here." Daryl looked over at her, then returned to where he was looking. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you don't mind asking a serial killer."

"That was only a reference to you doing things alone and my ignorance of not knowing you."

Velma walked over to him on the ledge. "What do you want?" He grumbled.

"A tiara and some Mac and cheese. But until then, why do you always travel alone? Wouldn't it be better to have a person or two with you when you leave? Especially if it's getting food."

"No."

Pursing her lips. "Ahh, you are one of those people."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Daryl went on the defensive.

"Chill, you don't have to get so pissy. You are just a man of few words. That is all I meant." Daryl looked over at the women next to him, sizing the blonde up. "I'm sorry if I came off mean. It wasn't my intention, I swear."

A long pause fell between the two. "A model?!"

"It's a supermodel. And I'm just as surprised as you are I'm still alive." Velma smiled at him. "What has you up here at this hour?" Daryl didn't answer her but shrugged instead. "Not one for sharing either I see. Mind if I do?"

"Why?"

"Couldn't we all use more friends in a time like this?"

Confused at her confession. "Friends?"

"Well, you and Rick did save my life by bringing me back here. I've got to repay you somehow. And all I have is my friendship unless you want sex. Then I guess we could work something out if that's the case." Daryl wasn't sure how to respond to that. It's been quite a while since he's been around someone so forward. And trying to survive in this world for this long, he wasn't too sure exactly what to do about it. "However this ends whether we survive and the walkers go away, or we all die. You will have a friend in me." Getting up off the ledge. "The supermodel."

"Tiara and Mac and cheese?" He called after her.

"If I'm going to take over the world I need a full stomach and a Tiara, they look better on my head than a crown does." Velma disappeared back into the prison.

Beth and Velma were sitting outside the next day as Velma did Beth's hair. She was braiding it into something fancy for her. Rick walked over, tossing a sack at Velma. "You're riding out with Daryl for a food run."

"Seriously?" Looking up at him.

"He's leaving now. You better hurry."

Catching up with Daryl by the front gate. "So the Lone Ranger finally needed Tanto?"

"Need to see if the supermodel can hold her own."

Climbing on the back of the bike. "Of course you do."

They drove to the nearest town for their looting. "Keep an eye out," Daryl told her once the engine was cut.

"If we're to be quiet the motorcycle had killed any chance of it before we even got here." He glared at her before walking into the store across the street.

After making sure the building was clear. "Find some food."

Watching him walk towards the front door. "Where are you going?"

"Other supplies."

"Be safe," Velma called out as she went in search of food.

Almost an hour later Daryl got what he needed and went to get Velma. When he couldn't find her he went in flight mode as he searched for her. He was going to enter a building when he saw Velma exit a building four doors down. "What the hell are you doing? You were supposed to be getting food."

"I did. I found a ton and needed a bigger sack, I was able to fill two duffle bags."

"What were you doing in there?" Nodding to the building she came out of.

"I filled the sack Rick gave me with fruits and vegetable seeds. Figured we could set up a garden at the prison."

The anger he had for her disappearance had vanished a little. "Next time get me." Heading back to the motorcycle which he saw two full duffles waiting for them.

"Afraid you'll miss me?"

Getting on his bike. "Beth will and she's been through enough already."

"Don't lie, you'll miss me too." Climbing on behind him.

"Like a hole in the head." Starting engine.

The sun was beginning to set as the two pulled into the prison. Velma found Beth in her cell. "You're back!" She smiled sitting up.

"And bearing gifts." Tossing her a sack.

"What is it?"

Sitting at the end of her cot. "It's nothing much. Thought you could use a few."

Beth pulled out a few new shirts. "These are so pretty. Thank you so much." Beth leaned over to hug her.

"Every girl deserves to feel pretty here and there. Even in this hell now."

"It's the end of the world. Who do I have to look pretty for?"

"You were that horribly shy girl before all this happened, weren't you?" Beth's cheeks flushed a light pink. "Not only are you adorable, but I also have a trick that is a guarantee pretty. And it doesn't involve looks."

Looking up from her new shirts. "How is that possible?"

"Because it's confidence. Not that cocky confidence because that is ugly on both men and women. But that confidence that you can take on the world. Like no matter what, you got this."

"Seriously?"

"Didn't become a supermodel without it. Also helped I exercised to have a nice body instead of becoming an alcoholic crack head."

"Why exercise now?"

Uncrossing her legs Velma threw them over the ledge of the bed. "Because no matter how hard we try, we can't ignore or run from the horror and all this death. With exercising it helps with your endorphins. And with every little bit that helps us be happy, even for a brief moment or however long it lasts. You take it. We're in a world of survival now and we need anything to keep us sane and in shape to stay away from the walkers."

"What happened when that stops working?"

Getting off the cot. "Find something new. But until that happens, hold on to whatever makes you happy like it's going out of style."

The next day after they went for a run Beth went to watch the baby as Velma went to help set up for the garden. Beth eventually joined them out in the yard. She had come out in one of the shirts Velma had picked up for her.

"Someone is looking a sexy chica." Velma smiled motioning for her to do a spin.

Doing so. "Do you guys need help with anything?"

"The day no one needs help with something is the day aliens shack upon this planet."

Taking the hoe that was handed to her. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Damn skippy."

It was another sleepless night as Velma found herself up on the roof. This time it was empty. After finding a good seat Velma looked at the stars just in time to see a shooting star across the night sky.

Closing her eyes Velma made a wish. When she opened them Daryl was sitting next to her. "Not what I wanted, but I'll take it." She smiled at him.

"What'd you wish for?"

"Bad luck to tell."

"What more bad luck can we have?"

Adjusting her seating position some. "For those who still have hope in wishing on a star. I'm not telling."

"Why? Seems like a waste of time, like believing in the Easter Bunny or Santa."

"Awe, you had shitty Easters and Christmas' didn't you? Probably birthdays as well." Seeing he gotten uncomfortable. "Sorry, my mom always said that I sometimes forget to use my filter."

The two got silent, they could hear a few walkers in the distance. "I bet you are missing your cushy lifestyle right now."

"I'm missing the life that my looks got me."

"Not getting enough attention from the guys?" Sensing her sarcasm and throwing it back at her. He smirked slightly when she rolled her eyes at him.

Throwing a rock she was playing with. "You want to know what I was doing before this?" She gave a pause and when he didn't say a word she continued. "I was wrapping up production to the sequel to the Mario Brothers movie that was made in the '90s." Daryl looked over at her skeptically. "I know right? It wasn't amazing. But in the modeling world, I'm old even though in the normal world I'm still considered young. Guess being in your 30's isn't great."

"Who were you playing?"

"Daisy."

Daryl looked over at her. "Who?"

"Well in the movie Daisy is Peach's sister. But she is actually a princess from another kingdom that Mario has to go save. She's got brown hair that is just as puffy as Peach's. But it doesn't have that Farrah Fawcett flow to it like Peach, it's actually up. And she has this annoying 'hi I'm Daisy' thing she says all the time in Mario Kart."

"You look more like Peach. But what do I know, none of what you said makes any sense."

"Neither did the first movie. But this was hopefully my gateway into movies." Daryl began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Were in the middle of the end of the world with walkers everywhere and no sign of it ending. And I'm the roof of a prison with a so-called supermodel, talking to her about the movie she was in before all this started."

Velma lightly shoved him. "I worked hard to be a so-called supermodel."

"You're a model, you get paid to walk. How is that hard work? Let alone work at all."

"Have you ever had a job? Like an actual decent-paying, 9 to 5 job?" Daryl didn't say anything. "Thought so, but in all hindsight, we aren't so different. So you can stop giving me shit on my career choices."

"What's going on now does not make us the same."

Velma turned to Daryl, crossing her legs. "My dad is trailer trash. Lived in a trailer most of his life. My mom is a big-time redneck. Like the no indoor plumbing, I bathe in the river and have a few cousins who are married redneck. But they got pregnant with me so dad worked and went to college so he could take care of his family. My mom worked hard too to help take care of me. See we aren't that different, I just smell better." She joked.

"Bullshit."

"Your crossbow is a Stryker strykezone 380. I didn't care for it but my dad did when he tried to get me into hunting."

"I may have been mistaken." Arching his eyebrow.

Nudging him. "May have been?! You were completely and utterly wrong about me. Just because I am a pretty face, does not mean I'm not an average Joe. I just happened to be a closeted average Joe."

"You sold out the moment you became a model."

"Is this how you get all the girls? By belittling their life choices?"

Finally looking over at her. "Only with you."

"At least we're on the same page now." Getting up. "Well, I'm sick of your ugly mug. I'm going to bed. Night."

Daryl was up in the tower with Carol as lookouts. "Velma seems like a very sweet girl. Beth has really taken to her." Carol brought up as she saw the two in the garden. Daryl just gave an mmhm as he searched for anything not right. "Are you two sleeping together?"

"What?" His head snapped at her.

"I've seen you two come back from wherever you sneak off to late at night. At least a few times a night, since she's arrived."

"Were not."

Leaning against the wall. "It's ok. She's very pretty and you two are adults." Daryl turned his back on Carol. Moving next to him. "Just because she's a model doesn't mean you are any less deserving of her. You are a good guy Daryl."

Daryl was not wanting to listen to the subject anymore he left the building. He slowly walked around the balcony. There he could keep a lookout in peace away from Carol.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Walking Dead fic. Please leave a review or constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Velma had spent the morning with Glenn stabbing walkers on the fence. She wanted so badly for a hot shower and a hot stone massage.

Hearing the motorcycle pulling up next to her as she headed back to the prison. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"A run."

Clapping her hands. "Awe I'm your Tonto."

"Just get on."

The two found a few empty houses to raid. Finding the last house they were in clear of walkers, it gave them the green light to start searching the place. "Do you think I've got time for a hot shower?" Standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"No."

Pouting, Velma reluctantly pulled herself away from the bathroom doorway and finished raiding the house. "I want a redo on this apocalypse. One where I can get a hot shower every day." She brought up as they were leaving.

"This ain't no apocalypse."

Climbing on the back of his bike after Daryl got on. "An apocalypse is an event involving destruction or damage on an awesome or catastrophic scale." Looking over his shoulder at her. "What? I like to read." Velma giggled as Daryl took off.

The two started meeting up on the roof at night a few times a week. Some times they'd talk, sometimes they wouldn't say anything but tell each other night when they were done.

It was a quiet night, Velma was stargazing as Daryl stared off into the blackness. "Do you have any siblings?" Velma finally said something after an hour of being up there and not talking.

"One, an older brother named Merle." Looking over at her. "You?"

"Only child." Sitting up. "What's your brother like?"

Leaning back on his hands. "He's alright."

"I feel there is a story behind that." Watching him get up. "What's the matter?" Standing up herself.

"Nothing."

Velma grabbed his arm. "Daryl I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that if you don't want." Glancing over at her. "Consider the subject dropped." Nodding, Daryl left Velma alone on the roof without another word.

Velma spent most of the day away from everyone. When she returned they had a new person. She was shot and not giving up her name just yet. "What's going on here?" She questioned.

"Maggie and Glenn went on a supply run. They were taken." Rick said. "We are going to get them."

"I'm coming with." No one disagreed.

Daryl stopped Velma as they made their way to the car. "You should stay here."

"Why?"

"In case something happens. We need someone here that isn't a child or a crippled."

Clenching her jaw Velma wasn't happy about the suggestion. But she knew he was right. "Fine, but you better bring me back a tiara."

"I'll get right on that, Peach." Daryl listened to Velma laugh as he made his way to the car.

She was bored waiting for the others to return. It was entertaining seeing Carol put the one convict with the porn mustache in his place after he was hitting on Beth. Other than that, she was condemned to wait. Which was never Velma's strong suit.

Things eventually got a little exciting when Carol found people in the prison. She wanted to trust them, but nowadays it wasn't a good idea.

The day passed slowly as Velma sat on the roof keeping a lookout. She jumped when she saw the car coming. She knew what that meant.

Every one that returned was safe but Daryl. She was told that he found out that his brother was alive and the two took off together.

Velma came running out when she heard gunfire. The place was being shot up. While attempting to take out whoever was shooting at them, a bullet grazed her arm. Ducking behind something to check on her wound, someone in a delivery truck barreled through the gates releasing a bunch of walkers into the prison grounds. Things were a hot mess but soon were recovered and the walkers have taken care of. Which it also involved the return of Daryl and his brother Merle

Velma was sitting in her cell after Hershel patched her up when things calmed down just a bit. "You ok?" Daryl stood in the doorway.

"I'm fine." She secretly was happy that he returned but wouldn't tell him out loud how excited she was. Looking down at her hands when she spoke next. "Are you going to leave again?" Turning her gaze back up at him.

"No."

Standing up. "Are you sure? Your brother is in the picture now."

His anger rose quickly. "I wish everyone would just stop that. Merle is my brother."

"I'm the only person here who understands the position you are in. And possibly Carol too." She spoke softly at him.

Crossing his arms. "How would the supermodel know? You said you were an only child."

"Siblings, parents, extended family, significant others. You'd do anything for them even if it's abusive. Mine was my cousin who hated anything good in my life. We were so close people thought we were sisters. She cussed me out and wished me a horrible and agonizing death when I became a model. It wasn't till she did that did I realized I'm better off without her."

"I'm glad you are ok."

Velma stopped Daryl before he could leave. "I know you want him to be different. Better in-fact. But some people can never change," She hugged him. "Make a decision Daryl that's best for you. Us, Merle, we have no say, only you do. But you need to choose, us or your brother. The two can never coincide, unfortunately. But I'll support you in whatever choice you make." He left her alone in the cell.

Merle was walking around the prison just like everyone else. It made a few people uneasy including Velma. She didn't like the vibe he gave off or the way he looked at her. It was surprising that he and Daryl were related. The two were so different, like night and day.

Coming down from her room, Velma hit the last steps of the staircase when Merle moved in front of her. "Your lips look so lonely. Would they like to meet mine?" Merle grinned at her.

"I'd rather make out with a walker." Moving past him.

Merle whistled as his eyes followed her. "Damn girl, your ass is fine. It's a shame you sit that on anything but my face." Not looking back Velma gave him the middle finger as she left the room.

Velma was up on the roof that night as usual when Daryl joined her. Resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you came back. When I heard you left I was super sad and scared you might get hurt. Plus, I like having our time up here."

"I couldn't leave the group."

Taking his hand. "This family needs you just like you need us." She kept her head on his shoulder.

The group was getting ready to deal with the governor. It was obvious everyone was nervous but they were doing their best to swallow the fear and continue on.

Velma was out in the yard doing some stuff Rick asked of her. "So I hear you are a supermodel." Meryl walked up. Licking his lip, he eyed her up and down. "Are you and my brother fucking?"

"Go away, Merle."

Moving closer to her. "I'm just asking a question." Touching her face. "Because if he's not hitting that. I sure as hell will. Hell, I'd still hit it, even if he is."

Velma slapped his hand away. "Merle!" Daryl yelled. "Leave her the hell alone."

Holding up his hands. "Don't worry little brother. We were just talking."

"You were acting disgustingly. Thinking you can do whatever the hell you want and that's ok. You are an inconsiderate, insecure, pompous ass, with a small dick complex." Velma spat out.

Whistling Merle smirked. "You've got a mouth on you. I know where you could put it."

Daryl clocked his brother square in the jaw. "I told you to leave her alone."

"I knew you two were fucking." Wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Were not, it's called being a gentleman. Something you obviously lack." Velma spat on him before stomping away from the brothers.

Velma was in her cell hoping Daryl was safe, they had gone back to where the Governor was when Beth joined her. "You haven't been out for a run lately."

"With everything that has been going on, I've hadn't had the time."

"I'm surprised you found the time, to begin with."

Tilting her head to the left. "Is there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"It's just that ever since you and Daryl have gotten together. I feel like you don't want me around anymore."

"We aren't together. It's just, have you ever just met someone and instantly clicked as friends? If you haven't you'll meet someone like that. That's what happened with Daryl and I. But I'm sorry you felt neglected." Velma reached over hugging the young girl.

The next day the group was getting ready for the big attack. Hershel, Beth, Carol, and Judith were going to be away from the fight. Carol was livid over the fact she wasn't going to be part of what was going down at the prison.

Velma was standing off by herself, her nerves were running ramped. "You ok?" Daryl approached her.

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine."

Wrapping her arms around him tightly when she hugged him. "You had to do a very difficult thing with your brother. I'm sorry that he turned and you had to shoot him."

"It was nothing that didn't need to be done," Daryl spoke softly. Seeing her hands shake as she stepped back. "You're nervous."

"I've never had to fight like this before. Do you have any words of wisdom? Because I feel like passing out."

"You were fine before."

Taking a breath as she shook out her hands, hoping they'd stop shaking. "I didn't have time to think about it."

Placing a hand on her shoulder. "Aim your gun at the bad guy and pull the trigger. Don't think about it. And don't pass out."

"Telling me not to pass out is not going to make that feeling go away." Taking another deep breath. "I've done nothing but kill walkers. I've never had to kill a person before. I keep telling myself kill them first or they'll kill me."

"The first is hard but it gets easier," Daryl told her as Rick called out telling them they were ready.

Everything happened so fast. Guns were being shot off and people were being killed from both sides. The group eventually scared the Governor and his people off.

Once everything was cleared and everyone regrouped, they were going to go after the governor. A few people hung back including Velma. She wasn't up for more of the chaos just yet. The others had been doing this for some time now and they were used to it. Velma was still adjusting.

When they returned they had returned with a busload of people. Things had turned out differently then they had planned. But maybe for the better.

That night Daryl found Velma up on the roof. "This is where you have been hiding all day?" Taking a seat next to her.

"I have. I just never imagined that out of everything I thought possible. Me killing people because they are trying to kill me would be one of them. Or I'm killing zombies. I never even played a video game that involved zombies."

"No one imagined this."

Looking over at him. "How do you handle all this?"

"I just do."

"You are so deep sometimes." Velma grinned. "So what happened today? I thought you were going after the Governor."

Gazing off into the pitch-black that would be the prison yard. "We went after him but he wasn't there, Sasha and Tyreese were though. We talked to them and decided it might be better to get the lot out of there."

"Well, I'm glad you came back." Looking back up at the stars.

Daryl was out in the yard doing some work for Rick. "Do you need some help?" Looking up he saw it was one of the new people.

"No, I'm almost done." Seeing the guy wasn't moving. "Do you need anything?"

Twisting his hands around each other. "Is there something going on with you and Velma?"

"What?"

Getting even more nervous as he was being stared down. "It's just she's really pretty and how many times do you get to meet a model. But you and Velma are together a lot, like Glenn and Maggie. So I just assumed you two might be together or something. But if you're not…."

"Were not together." Dropping the tool in his hand as he walked away.

The guy that was talking to Daryl found Velma soon after, she was on the fence getting rid of walkers. "Hi." He said as he got close.

"Hi." Stabbing a walker in the head. "Are you going to help or just stand there?"

Grabbing one of the poles stuck in the ground. "Yes, yes of course." Joining in. "So I hear you were a model before all this happened."

"Super, I was a supermodel before all this."

Watching her stab another walker. "That's cool."

"If you consider constantly watching my weight, being criticized about being too thin for normal people. Or not thin enough or tall enough for work. And always being judged on my looks as cool. Then yes it was very cool."

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

Sticking the pole she was using in the dirt behind her. "It's just been a long day. Finish getting the last of these guys." She demanded, leaving the fence.

Velma was sitting with Beth as she took care of Judith. "Everything ok?"

"Hmmm?" Turning her attention to the young girl.

"Are you ok? You seem very quiet today."

Nodding at Beth. "Yes. Just spent the morning on the fence and now just enjoying the silence of no moaning from the walkers."

"Do you want to run tomorrow?" Bouncing Judith on her knee.

"Sure, I could use one." Seeing some of the new people stare at her as they walked by.

Beth took notice. "Do you ever get used to it?"

"Use to what?"

"The staring."

Leaning on the table they were at. "I was. But after everything that has happened recently, I find it annoying. We're not what we were when the walkers took over. I'm not a supermodel anymore."

"Are you mad about that?"

Resting her chin on the palm of her hand. "No, I was trying to get into doing movies when all this happened. It just seems all so superficial now."

"A lot of things seem superficial these days."

"I do miss my venti white chocolate mocha frappucino every morning. And the sound of the beach every night when I went to bed."

"Could you see the ocean from your place?"

Velma smiled as she thought back. "Yes. And when I was home I use to get up early so I could watch the sunrise every morning. It was my favorite thing to do."

"That sounds amazing."

Sighing deeply. "I loved that place. I was away from the city life. People always assumed because I was a model and had a glamorous job I loved to party. I hated it, I'd rather be around some close friends, good food and a nice relaxing setting. That's the best thing in life.

"I feel the same way about the farm I lived on. It seems so far away now, but it was so peaceful and beautiful."

"Things can never be the same once this is all over."

"If this ever ends and if we survive it to make it to the end."

Pointing at her. "It will and we are. Come hell or high water."

The last hour Velma had been followed all over the prison by one of the new guys, he had been hitting on her since his arrival. He just wouldn't stop talking. "Derek is there something you need to do? Like elsewhere?"

"No, ma'am. I finished everything early so I can assist you with anything you may need." Holding the door for her as they exited the prison.

"There is no need for you call her that," Daryl spoke, standing just outside the door.

"You're back!" He stood there awkwardly as always when Velma hugged him. "I'm glad that you returned."

Looking over at Derek. "I should go." He rushed off.

"How the hell do you get him to do that? I've been trying for the last hour to get him to leave me alone."

"Princesses aren't scary."

Velma snicker. "It's a good thing I see no princesses here."

"Then you don't need a tiara do you?"

Crossing her arms as she spoke. "I like pretty shiny things. And I've got the perfect shaped head for a tiara. Which I already told you I need for when I take over the world." Sticking her head up high Velma stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are so a princess." Daryl went inside.

Velma wasn't the first on the roof that night. "I didn't get to ask earlier. How was the run?" Taking a seat next to him.

"Almost a bust."

Letting out a whistle. "Who knew to feed these people were going to be this much fun."

"The cost of doing the right thing."

"We could probably go check the traps and set more soon." She suggested.

"Probably."

Slowly turning her head at him. "Do you not want me to go with you?"

"If I didn't want you to come with me. I wouldn't have you come with me."

Her eyes went into slits. "If you are lying to me I'm going to kick your ass."

"Good luck."

A few days later Velma was assisting Carol with cooking and serving food. "Morning Velma, Carol." Derek smiled as he and another approached for breakfast. "Were on the fence together today Velma." Derek's grin got bigger.

Daryl walked up to them getting himself some food. "We leave in ten."

"What for?"

"The traps won't set themselves."

"Guess you'll have to find a new wall buddy." Velma smiled at Derek, setting the ladle in her hand down.

Watching them walk away. "For two people who claim that they are not together. They spend an awful lot of time together." Derek said.

"It's called being friends, something you clearly do not understand." Carol snatched their bowls from them, motioning for the two to move it.

Velma was coming out of the prison talking with Beth. "Please be safe," Beth told her.

"Of course."

"Peach lets go!" Daryl called from over by his bike.

Glancing over at him. "Why does he call you that?"

"The story is silly. But maybe I'll tell you one day." Going over Velma climbed on the back of the bike after Daryl had already started it.

The two had been out in the open for a few hours now. They were checking the old traps and setting out more. So far they had a few squirrels, everything else had either nothing or were touched by walkers.

Velma made a bird noise. When Daryl looked her way she pointed towards a raccoon. Taking the shot Daryl got the creature.

Velma took the squirrels from Daryl before he went to retrieve the latest kill. Taking a deep breath she was enjoying the space and the freedom. The quietness was quite peaceful. When she slowly turned back to Daryl Velma found a walker almost at arm's length.

Gasping Velma took a step back as an arrow went through one of the walker's eyes. Her foot caught a branch causing her to tumble backward, hard. She cried out in pain as she landed on her hip.

When Daryl ran up three more walkers had arrived. Quickly taking care of them he returned to Velma's side. "Can you walk?"

"I believe I can make it to the bike." Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Velma used him as a crutch.

They were barely halfway to the prison when the front tire blew on the bike. The two went tumbling. Velma yelped in agony as her hip radiated in pain.

When she recovered, Velma looked over to see Daryl not moving. It wasn't till she got close did he groan sitting up. "Are you ok?" He grumbled.

"I should be asking you that." Searching around to make sure they were safe. "We can't make it back to the prison like this. We need to find shelter until we can figure out our next move."

Slowly and painfully the two gotten up and were now in search of cover and away from the road. They were on high alert as they slowly moved forward.

A few hours later the two found an abandoned place they could rest up in. The empty house was ransacked of everything useful.

After making sure the empty building was clear of walkers or anything else that could be harmful. They looked around to what was left.

Laying on the couch Velma propped her ankle up. It was killing her. "How are you doing?" Watching him awkwardly standing in the room.

"I'll be fine."

"We were thrown from your bike and you were knocked out for a few seconds. I hardly call that fine."

Looking over at her. "I'll be fine." He repeated sternly.

Getting off the couch. "Ok, can you stop being a dip shit for five minutes and relax? The house is clear and we are safe for the moment."

"Dip shit?" Letting her guide him to the couch.

Sitting next to him. "Yes, stop acting like one. We need to heal so we can get back to your bike and back to the prison." Velma turned on the couch to face him, Daryl, as she laid her feet across his lap. "What? I need to elevate my foot." She explained when he looked over at her.

Pushing her feet off of him Daryl got up leaving Velma alone in the room. When he returned she had fallen asleep.

The sound of coughing woke Velma from her slumber. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she heard the coughing again. Getting up Velma limped over to Daryl.

He jerked awake when she nudged him. "What?" He grumbled irritated that she woke him.

"You sound like you're trying to hack up a lung. Are you getting sick?" Crouching before him

Pushing her hand away when she tried to feel his forehead. "I'm not sick," Daryl told her.

Ignoring him she tried again. "Liar, you are burning up." Rising from her spot. "Stay here, I'll be right back." When she returned she had a bottle of green liquid. "Jackpot, NyQuil."

"I don't need it." Coughing into his hand.

"You're sick dude. So stop fighting it or you'll make it worse." Knowing he wasn't going to win Daryl took the medicine he was being offered.

The sun had been up for hours when Daryl woke up. He was feeling the illness now. "Velma?" He called out.

"What no Peach?" She walked in caring two bowls of steaming soup. She sat next to him after giving Daryl his bowl. "I found a house down the street and hit the mother load. Found some noodles that were missed. So I took it upon myself to make some homemade chicken noodle soup. But instead of chicken, it was squirrel and the noodles are for spaghetti."

Blowing a little on the bowl. "The stove worked?"

"No, I made a small fire in a trash can I took to the shed with me out back and made the soup there. That way the smell, smoke and anything else that might attract any unwanted company was away from the house. Now eat, you need your strength."

Daryl ate what he could. "How long was I out?"

" A few hours. You needed it." Finishing what little soup they each had. "You should take the couch tonight."

"I'm good here."

Getting their dirty dishes. "It's just me here, stop being such a macho ass. You are sick so let me help as I take care of you."

"We need to get back to the prison," Daryl said in-between coughs.

"The two of us are in no shape to attempt to get back to the prison. I so can not run on my ankle and you are hacking so hard you can barely breathe. Not to mention all the noise you are making from said coughs. You'd give us away in like five seconds." Laying out sheets she found in the house on the couch. "Ok, I've got a blanket and some towels. Should be good to keep us warm at night till we feel better."

Daryl coughed grabbing the towels she had as he plopped on the couch. "One more day."

"For the love of Pete dude let someone take care of you for a chance instead of you taking care of someone. You are sick because you are not resting and overworking yourself."

"Pfft."

Pointing at him. "Don't you pfft me mister. Because even though I don't want to I have no problem tying you down and forcing NyQuill down your throat till you get better. If it means that you will rest." She threatened.

"Yes, Nurse Ratched."

"You better remember that too."

Daryl tried to get some more rest, he didn't notice how exhausted his body was. Even though he knew they should keep moving.

When he finally stirred the sun was setting. He saw Velma stretched out on her stomach by the couch. Propped up by her elbows she had a book in her hands. "What are you reading?" He groggily asked.

Sitting up to face him. "The picture of Dorian Gray." Holding the book up.

"What's it about?" Sitting up a little.

"A guy who sells his soul for eternal youth. Want me to read you some of it? I just started it. I'm a few pages in so you haven't missed much." He nodded yes, so she continued reading out loud.

Velma shot up feeling the book that rested on her face be moved. "What's wrong? Walkers?" Looking around quickly.

"No, we're leaving."

Getting up off the floor. "But you're sick. We can't."

"I'm fine. Found a vehicle to get us back to the prison." Tossing the book on the couch.

Rubbing her face. "What about your bike?"

"In the bed of the truck, we're using."

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have helped."

"You looked too peaceful sleeping with the book on your face."

Rolling her eyes at him. "Nurse Ratched does not approve of all this excursion. Especially by yourself."

"I'll remember that." Heading for the front door, Velma limped out after him.

They reached the prison in a few hours where Hershel took care of them. They needed rest, but it didn't stop Rick asking what happened. Daryl, of course, didn't listen and was out and about helping.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, sorry if it felt rushed. The season felt rushed to me. Also, reviews are most welcomed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Daryl approached seeing Carol cooking the deer he had brought back. Some of the new people cheered out his name as he walked towards the food. Velma was off to the side eating some of the stuff that was made as she tried not to laugh.

He glared at her. "Smells good." He told Carol.

Smiling at him. "Just so you know, l liked you first."

"Stop." Carol asked Patrick to take over after she told Daryl that she needs to show him something.

Walking around the table. "Mr. Dixon, I just wanted to thank you for bringing that deer back yesterday. It was a real treat, sir. And I'd be honored to shake your hand." Holding out his hand.

Licking his fingers Daryl shook his hand. "Did you just seriously lick your fingers then shake someone's hand?" Velma looked at him nauseously. "Could you be any more disgusting?" She asked.

"I could." Licking his fingers again he went to wipe them on her arm.

Slapping his hand away. "You are so gross."

"Told you were a princess."

Holding her head up high. "That is Peach to you till you get me my tiara as I requested. Then it's princess." Tossing some hair over her shoulder, Velma left them.

Velma began seeing less of Beth on her run since she started seeing one of the new kids, Zach. Which she was happy for the young lady. Velma thought they looked cute together.

Walking past the two making out. "Seriously you two? Go hide like normal people." She joked as she joined Daryl by his motorcycle.

"You ain't coming with. It's a solo trip."

"You are wrong, I am coming."

Shaking his head. "No you're not."

"I am coming." Climbing on the back of his bike. "Your guy brain won't be able to get what I want."

Looking over at her. "My guy brain?" Motioning for her to move. "Get off the bike."

Smiling over at him. "I'm on my period, you want to get that stuff for me?" When he didn't say anything she laughed. "Thought so."

The two were raiding their fourth house for supplies. Velma went to the second floor while Daryl checked out the main floor. They both made sure their area was clear before thoroughly searching the place.

Daryl found Velma in the master bathroom messing around with some of the make-up and other beauty supplies that were left behind. "That was low using your period to come."

"Use your damn eyes." Pointing to the two duffle bags on the floor by his feet. "Apparently this place was never raided or the family that lived here shopped in bulk."

"It's bad enough you forced yourself on this run. Now you're up here primping! Could you stop being a princess for five seconds?" Leaving the doorway.

Grabbing the duffle bags on her way out after Daryl. "I didn't force your arm to bring me. You just caved like every other guy when a woman mentions her period. Like it's some foreign, scary, mysterious monster that women have."

"I'm not taking you on any more rides with me."

Following him as they made their way to the motorcycle. "Oh come on! How many people back at the prison can help with the traps as I do. Plus who looks like this." Motioning to herself up and down as she did a spin.

"Just shut up and let's go." Starting the motorcycle.

A few people were out and about in the courtyard where Daryl parked his bike. Velma climbed off once Daryl killed the engine. "I had fun, let's do this again." Velma joked.

"If it's another period run, no." He grumbled.

A few people nearby looked their way. "What?" Velma spoked. "Just because it's the apocalypse, doesn't mean we stop having our periods. Stop looking at me like it's something new." Grabbing the duffles she had before leaving.

A few days later a group went on another run, this time Velma stayed behind. Beth showed up in the doorway of Velma's cell. "Are you busy?"

"I'm not, what's up?"

"I've not seen much of you lately."

Scooting over on the bed so Beth could take a seat next to her. "Well, you do have a cute new boyfriend."

Blushing a little. "I do like him."

"Have you guys done it yet?"

Beth gasped. "No!"

"Dude it's ok, it's just a question." Velma laughed.

"Have you and Daryl?"

Shaking her head. "Nope."

"Really?"

Velma's eyebrow's scrunched. "Are people saying we are?"

"I just thought you two were because you two are together a lot like Glenn and Maggie. It's also no secret you two disappear at night for a few hours, most nights."

"We aren't. He's one of the very few guys that hasn't even hit on me. It's refreshing, to be honest." The two were interrupted, they needed some help clearing some walkers.

When everyone returned from the run it wasn't a hit like they had expected. They had lost someone and it was something that could have been avoided.

That night Daryl found Velma taking a seat up on the roof. "Told Beth about Zack."

"Rick said you were telling her. Thought I'd give her space, check on her tomorrow."

Watching her lean back on her hands. "No comment about not coming with?"

"Maybe if you guys come up empty-handed or short. Not when someone died." Looking over at him. "How are you?"

"What?"

Smiling at him. "You heard me."

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

Shaking her head at him. "One of these days you are going to talk to me. Tell me some funny anecdote about you. You know, stuff friends actually talk about."

"I don't see why with what's been going on."

"I am just trying to be friendly Daryl. The world was shitty before all this. Especially being trailer trash. The world has gotten worse with the walkers. So excuse me for trying to find the silver lining in this crappy situation we find ourselves." Velma rose from where she was. Brushing herself off. "I just don't want to turn in to some craze lunatic like the Governor. Or let alone where I come from dictate if I am happy or miserable or lonely. Or some combo of that." Daryl watched her leave him on the rooftop.

Velma was still irritated with Daryl when she woke the next day. So she went down to kill walkers on the wall. It was a way for her to get the space she wanted as well work out her aggression.

Velma had been killing walkers most of the morning. She had decided to take a break to get some water and food when she heard the commotion from the prison. Someone has gotten sick and died which in turn was made into a zombie which was spread out through cell block D. The council then decided all those who were exposed and/or sick were quarantined. Eventually, the children and elderly were separated to be on the safe side.

There was talk going throughout the place about the burnt bodies and who'd done it. But it mainly stayed among the council about who could have done it.

Daryl caught Velma before she left her cell. "We're going on a run. Get some meds for the sick."

"This run is one of the runs you are going to have to do without me Lone Ranger."

Leaning against the doorframe. "Not why I'm here."

"If you are here for an apology for the other night, you aren't getting one."

Shaking his head. "Not here for that either. I need you to check the traps."

"You trust me to go alone?"

"No, but I don't trust the others with the traps more."

Rolling her eyes at him. "Of course." Crossing her arms. "Before you go and remember I am mad at you. Have a safe trip." Daryl nodded leaving the door of the cell.

The trip was a snowball of bad things. Tyreese was being and acting like he had a death wish or something because one of the burnt bodies someone he was falling for. Then the group found out that Bob wasn't holding meds in his pack for those who are sick. He had alcohol instead. Which set Daryl off and threatened to kill Bob the second he took a sip.

Velma was finishing up a run when Rick returned from his trip, but without Carol. By the time she got closer, he and Maggie had parted ways. Wondering what was said Velma wondered if it was about Carol since she noticed that she wasn't with Rick when he returned. Figuring that she'll find out later Velma went to go find something to do.

Things seemed to go from bad too especially bad super quick. The outbreak in quarantine had Maggie inside helping her dad. While she was taken from helping Rick from securing the wall from the walkers. Rick recruited his ansy son who has been itching to help his dad. So while the father and son worked on the wall they thought it was secure, the walkers still broke part of the fence getting in. They were chased up closer to the prison where Carl and Rick picked off the walkers that broke in.

Not long after everything calmed the others showed up with meds for the sick. When they got the meds administrated and the walkers cleared out, as well as the fence mended. Daryl decided to head to the roof to clear his head after the day's event.

The moment he stepped out onto the roof he spotted Velma laying on her back. "We could have used your help in the yard, instead of you hiding up here." Taking a seat next to her. When Velma didn't answer him, he looked over at her.

Blood had been spilling out of her mouth and had dried on part of her chin while her eyes rested shut. Daryl leaned forward, her breathing was faint as he quickly scooped her up.

Velma slowly woke with a throbbing headache, groaning while she sat up. "This isn't my cell."

"That's because I found your sick ass passed out on the roof. You are back with everyone else who is sick." Daryl stood in the doorway.

Groaning she laid back down. "I don't even remember going up to the roof."

"Why didn't you go to quarantine when you started feeling sick?"

"I am used to feeling unwell because of work. I'm used to exercising a lot and not eating much. So I just assumed it was that."

"Consider yourself lucky we came back when we did."

Rubbing her temples. "Well when I feel better, I'll make sure to give you a kiss then, thank you for finding me."

"Beth would have missed you if something happened."

Velma smiled. "We all know you would have missed me more."

"Pfft." Daryl left the doorway.

Velma slept for the rest of the day. Come sunrise she was up and in the hall heading outside. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Beth approached.

"I've been resting way too much. I should be doing something before I lose what little sanity I have."

"It's been one day."

Making a disgusting face. "Seriously? It felt like a week."

Placing her hands on her hips. "Well, I was never good at being sick. Now I'll see you around, I need to find something to do."

Rick told Daryl about Carol. As guessed Daryl didn't take the news well. He was furious about it and it was no comfort even when Rick said she will be fine. That Carol has supplies and will find a new group to be in.

When Rick then brought up how Tyreese was going to take the news. Or how to tell him Daryl didn't waste any time and went to go tell him.

The two found Tyreese down one of the many halls of the prison not used much. There they saw what the man was doing in the hall. Someone had a dead rodent pinned to a board and sliced open. From the position of the dead rodent someone was examining it. Tyreese was convinced that whoever burned Karen and David did this as well. But when Rick and Daryl went to tell Tyreese about Carol a loud bang shook the prison.

When they ran out to see what the cause was, they found their worse nightmare. The Governor sitting on a tank with a group of new followers.

Shouting from the tank. "Rick! Come down here. We need a talk."

"It's not up to me. There's a council now. They run this place."

Adjusting his stance. "Is Hershel on the council? What about Michonne? She on the council, too?"

"I don't make decisions anymore," Rick yelled.

Answering back. "You're making the decisions today, Rick. Come down here. Let's have that talk."

Daryl nonchalantly grabbing the bin of firearms. He then began handing them out to those who watched from afar Rick and the Governor's exchange of words.

Velma had gotten herself out to the yard just in time to see Hershel get his neck slit by the Governor. That caused an uproar of mayhem that could not be contained any longer. The place became utter chaos with people running to get to safety, people trying to take out the Governor and his people and everyone trying to stay alive.

Velma tried to find Daryl in all the chaos. Which wasn't an easy thing to do. While searching for him, a stray bullet caught Velma in the shoulder. She went down fast. The pain was excruciating. She had no time to lay there and wallow in it though, walkers were coming up on her.

Pushing through the pain Velma got up off the concrete floor. Fighting, destruction, and screaming were all around. Keeping her eyes open for a better weapon Velma rushed out of the prison.

The noise from the fighting soon faded and Velma found herself alone. Taking a moment she caught her breath and checked on her wound. Velma was happy to see it was a through and through but there was so much blood. And she needed to somehow stop it. Ripping at the bottom of her shirt, Velma did her best to tie off her wound. Once that was done she took in her surrounding, deciding what she needed to do next.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Reviews are most welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Velma had been walking for about a few days now. She made a few good finds at some houses she searched when it came to supplies. After filling the backpack Velma had found, she was on her own again. Her gunshot wound was slowly healing. She needed to close the wound, which took some time to do while in one of the houses. As well as take some time to heal.

It had been going on the better part of a week when the prison was attacked and everyone scattered. Velma's mind wandered to the others. She hoped that Daryl made it out ok. And that he wasn't hurt in any way. Velma was always thinking about the others. Replaying conversations in her head out of loneliness and boredom.

Velma had found a train track the night before. She had laid down to rest and got about two hours of sleep before getting up. As she walked through the dark, occasionally turning her flashlight on the help her see through the dark so she wouldn't trip. She figured following them was her best bet. Which she had been doing for over a day now. Resting when she found a safe place to do so.

The sun had just reached high up in the sky letting Velma know it was noon when she came upon a large wooden sign. Reading it out loud. "Sanctuary for all, community for all, those who arrive survive." Her eyes went to the map underneath the saying. "I think someone has been reading too much Dr. Seuss." Velma looked up and down the railroad tracks. "I hope the others have seen this." Looking at the map one more time to familiarize herself with the directions. "Terminus." Slowly speaking the name out loud. "They need to rethink that name. Sounds like a place for termites."

Velma saw another Terminus sign that day before the sun was out. She hoped as she found a safe space to sleep for a few hours. She wanted to rest some more but she had to keep moving. Plus her gunshot wound throbbed and itched. Making it hard to sleep decently anyways. Velma secretly hoped that was a sign of her healing. But she wasn't sure since she's never been shot before or known anyone to be shot before. This healing process was all new to her. Everything she did to it was from what she heard the others say about a gunshot wound.

Sprawled out on the ground Velma's head rested on the backpack she carried. She laid there looking up at the stars. It was a cloudless night and the stars were shining ever so brightly. Velma wished on this beautiful night that she was on the rooftop of the prison with Daryl. Over time Daryl was not bad to have around. She thought he was overly quiet and had a ridiculous need to do things by himself. For the little that he did say, he did have some gems. Velma wondered what he was up to now. She wanted to know if he was ok and safe. And was he alone? She hoped not.

The sun hit Velma's face startling her awake. She immediately searched the area for walkers. Seeing that it was clear, Velma packed up her stuff and continued her journey to Terminus.

Velma was getting bored by herself that she started talking to herself. "This reminds me of a time my dad took me camping." Smiling to herself. "I know what you are thinking…." Lowering her voice as she imitated him. "Pfft, I didn't ask." She returned her voice to normal. "Well, you're going to listen anyway."

"Who are you talking to?" A male voice from behind her spoke.

Velma spun around at the voice. Seeing him she reached down grabbing at some rocks. "Who are you?" Holding up a rock in her good hand. In case she had to throw the person wouldn't know she was injured.

"What are you going to do? Stone me to death?" Holding up his hands.

Glaring at him. "Why not? The Torah and Talmund prescribed it as punishment for several offenses. It also appeared as a standard method of punishment in ancient Israel. Also, its use is attested in the early Christian Era. I could go on if you want."

"Were you a teacher before all this?"

"No, now stop avoiding my question. Who are you?" Adjusting her grip on the stone in her hand.

"I'm Bryce." Holding out his hand.

Velma busted out laughing. "Bryce? Your name is Bryce!" She said between fits of laughter.

"What's so funny about my name?"

Calming herself down from her laughing fit. "It's a pretentious name, that's why."

"Wow, never had anyone laugh at my name before that I didn't know."

"Velma."

Bryce's jaw dropped. "Damn, you are laughing at my name when your name comes from a Scooby-Doo character."

"At least Scooby-Doo is amazing and my name from someone smart." Dropping her arm down while still holding on to the rocks. "You were probably born with a silver spoon in your mouth and that's why you have such a preppy name."

Crossing her arms. "So much judgment while we're in the middle of a disaster by one of the members of the Scooby gang."

"Have to be because of what's going on. Now have a safe journey. I'll see you around." Velma walked away from him.

"Are you heading for Terminus?" Calling after her.

Looking over her shoulder at him. "What if I am?"

"Well, I'm heading that way too. Maybe, we can travel together." He suggested.

Turning back to him. "Why should I trust you? You could be some murderer or something."

"Says the women who were talking to herself when I found her. Then threatened to stone me to death."

Velma thought for a moment. "You walk in front of me. When we stop to rest I tie you up. Any funny business I stone you."

"Fair enough, though I think you are the murderer." Walking ahead of her as he spoke.

"Whatever, Bryce."

"I wasn't the one talking to myself and threatening to stone people to death."

Velma felt like this trip was just made longer. "How about you just shut up preppy."

Bryce wiped his brow of sweat, they had been walking in silence for some time now. "You think we can stop for a rest?" He suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Velma found some shade to take a seat in while digging in her pack for some water.

Doing the same himself. "Have you always been on your own since this all happened?"

"No, my first group was attacked by walkers. The second group was attacked by a crazy person. What about you?"

"Took me a while until I found a group. Then we just slowly got smaller. Either by someone becoming ill or the dead got them."

Returning the water bottle to her pack. "You sound like a game of Oregon Trail but with walkers."

"You know I'm starting to see why you can't stay in a group. Your attitude is amazing."

"Excuse me for not being Mary fucking sunshine. But I had some lunatic attack the last group I was with. He blew up where we lived in an attempt to kill us because he wanted the place all for himself and his people. Instead of just sharing it as we suggested."

"I'm sorry."

Looking over at him. "Forgot it. I am just tired of all this running. And we don't have enough to deal with because of the dead. Humans are now at each other throats."

Making sure his pack was closed. "What a world we live in now."

"Oh ya, where we not only have to worry about being killed by walkers but living people as well. What a time to be alive."

Wetting his lips. "Are you always this much of a joy?"

"I'm hungry, I get a little salty when I'm hungry. Squirrel and snake meat only goes so far."

Looking at her with disgust. "Ewe, excuse me?"

"It's not as bad as you think."

"I beg to differ."

Shooing away a fly. "Have you ever tried snake or squirrel?"

"No, and don't tell me how would I know if they are gross if I never tried it."

Getting up. "I wasn't going to say that." Grabbing her pack. "I hate when people tell me that. So I try not to say it. But you are so missing out."

Doing the same. "How so?"

"Because with the right spices and other ingredients you can make a great soup with them."

Walking in sync with her. "That's possibly the most disgusting thing I've ever heard."

"If we make it to Terminus I'll make it for you. I swear you'll be singing a different tune after you try it."

"If we make it?"

Nodding at his question. "Yes, if we make it. We've got a lot of ground from here to Terminus. Who knows what will happen on our way there."

"I bet you were such a delight before all this happened."

"I was after I was done modeling. I didn't have to be strict with what I ate."

Stopping in his tracks. "You were a model?"

"Actually a supermodel."

Catching up with her. "How have you survived this long?"

"That wasn't an offensive question at all." Sarcasm dripping heavily in her words.

Adjusting his pack. "How so?"

"How have I survived this long? I was a supermodel, I wasn't fucking dumb."

"I'm sorry, I was just surprised. I didn't expect to run into a model in all this. Especially in Georgia."

Shaking her head. "Nice save, and I'm from Georgia."

"Seriously?"

Glaring at him. "Shouldn't you be walking ahead of me?" Pointing in front of her.

Bryce reluctantly moved a few feet in front of Velma where they spent the rest of the day in silence. When they camped for the night, which Velma wasn't fond of as she tied Bryce up. She wanted to sleep a few hours then leave.

"What if we get attacked by the dead?"

Sitting a few feet across from him. "Then you'll be the bait while I run away."

"You wouldn't leave me!"

"How would you know? I am after all just a model."

"You are never going to let me live that down, are you?"

Smirking at him. "Never. Now since you insist we rest longer than a few hours. Sleep, we need our rest." Velma ordered.

"You are so bossy."

Laying down. "Damn skippy I am."

Bryce's arms were slightly numb from being in the same position all night. He had the longest feeling of tingling arms after Velma untied him. "I don't have much for food. We should find somewhere to raid." He said while going into his bag for something to eat.

"If you want you can have some squirrel. I have trouble sleeping so I went hunting. Got lucky last night. It'll save you on your rations till we can find more food." She got a spark going with a few things she found and soon a fire blazing.

"Are you serious?"

Holding the dead animals up to show him. "About to skin them."

"That's disgusting."

"So be it. But you are for sure missing out." Velma shrugged as she went to skin the squirrels after getting the fire going.

Bryce found the smell of squirrel Velma was cooking intoxicating. Before he knew it his stomach was growling. And loudly. Velma laughed when she heard it. "Guess my stomach doesn't care what you are cooking."

Cutting off some of the food she cooked when it was done. "At least try a bite."

Bryce wasn't sure but when his stomach growled he took the food from Velma. "Damn…" He said after he tried some of the meat. "This is way better than I thought."

"See?! Once you get past the fact it's a squirrel, it's all downhill from there." Handing him some more food.

Once the two were done eating they put out the fire and headed out. "So what was it like as a model?" Bryce brought up.

"No, I am not answering that."

"Why?"

"I just met you yesterday and we aren't friends. That's why."

Scratching at his head as they walked the tracks. "That's how strangers become a friend. They ask questions to get to know one another."

"Normally I am all for making friends. But I am in no mood lately to do that. I just want to get to Terminus and see if anyone from my group made it there."

"What if none of them make it? Or you never see them again?"

Glaring at him. "See, that is another reason to why I don't want to get to know you. First, it's how did I survive this long after finding out I was a model. Now it's bringing up they may all be dead and I won't see them ever again."

"Who was he?"

Velma spun to him causing them both to stop walking. "Excuse me?"

"You seem a little testy when I bought up you may not see your group again. So it was a 50/50 chance its family or a loved one. I just picked one of them."

"I don't have a family anymore. They didn't survive long after this first started. As for a loved one, no on that either. I was just worried about a friend. And I just wanted to know if he was ok or not."

Bryce smiled. "He doesn't know."

"Know what?"

Crossing his arms. "That you like him. That's why you are so determined to see if he is at Terminus."

"I do not." She picked up their walk. "He and this other guy are the reason I found that group. He saved my life. I owe him a lot."

His grin was bigger now. "See if you didn't like him. You would have mentioned you were worried about both of your friends. Instead of just one of them."

"What about you?"

Shaking his head. "Oh no, we aren't changing the subject. I want to know more."

"I am not telling you more on a subject that doesn't exist."

"Oh, there is. If there wasn't, you wouldn't be clamming up so hard."

"I can't clam up over an imaginary thing you are making up."

Bryce chuckled. "Oh, I can't wait to meet this guy." Enjoying her uncomfortableness.

Bryce had no clue what he was talking about. Her feelings for Daryl were that of a friend, not someone who would be a lover. The two just clicked and it was nice to be around someone who understood what it was like to be a redneck and looked at differently because of where you came from. She hated when people found out that she grew up in a trailer and her parents were the definition of redneck. They weren't bad people, they were always great parents and always made sure she never wanted of things. Granted her clothes were used, always from goodwill or the local thrift store. The food was store brand food. But she always had food in her stomach, clothes on her back and a roof over her head. So when she met Daryl she knew that he'd understood where she was coming from on things. They just somehow clicked and she liked that.

They had spent the day trying to find a house, they were starting to lose hope. It wasn't till the sun was setting and they were about to give up when Bryce saw the roof of a house in the distance.

Sweeping the place to make sure the house was safe, they went to search for supplies once they found the place empty.

Velma walked into the kitchen that Bryce was in when he found the jackpot for food. "We are going to be eating good tonight." He cheered.

"Don't lie, you are happy we aren't eating a squirrel for dinner." Velma laughed.

"That's just a bonus."

"You secretly loved it."

Stuffing his pack with food. "In your dreams."

"In my dreams? What are you 5?" Stuffing her pack to the brim.

"Maybe." He smiled.

After they filled their packs the two secured the house for the night, so nothing got in while they slept. Once that was done they made something to eat and hunkered down on the couch to enjoy the meal.

"Do you think this apocalypse will ever end?" Velma asked between bites of food.

Shrugging his shoulders. "I think so. I think this was god's way of thinning the herds. We were overpopulating the earth and it needed to right its self."

"Are you serious?! You think that the only reason we are having this is that the earth was overpopulated?"

"How else do you explain what is happening?"

Velma thought for a second. "I'll accept that for now." Getting something to drink. "So did you have a family before all this happened?"

"Just a sister. But she was killed while we were searching for a safe place to squat in."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

The two sat in silence as they ate their food. Bryce was growing on Velma since the two met. "I say we each take a room for the night. But it might be safer to stay down here."

"Is this your way of trying to sleep with me?" Bryce joked.

Laughing at him. "I have a feeling I wouldn't have to try if I wanted to sleep with you."

"Now I'm the offended one." Looking hurt.

Rolling her eyes. "Like you are offended by that."

"Guess you called my bluff." Turning towards Velma at the end of the couch. "Did you ever sleep with that one friend you are looking for?"

"You seem obsessed with my friend. Do you like guys?"

Bryce's eyes widened. "Oh man no, I like females, I was just curious. Before all this happened I use to write books. I have always been curious about what draws people together. As friends or lovers."

"No way!" She gasped as Bryce reached into his pack, pulling out a book. He held it up showing her the back with a picture of him on it. "Holy crap you are an author." Grabbing the book from him.

"I was blessed with a lot to say."

Flipping the book back over to the front. "I've gathered." Reading the title. "Wait a minute. This…this is a romance novel." Velma bit back a laugh.

"Apparently that's where the money is. At least for me. My other stuff hadn't sold as I thought."

Flipping through the pagers. "I say take the niche where you can." Looking at him. "Why do you carry your book around?"

"My sister read every book I have ever written. That one was her favorite. She carried it around everywhere she went. When she died I couldn't part with the book. It's silly I know."

Handing the book back to him. "No, it's not. That was your sister, it's understandable."

"You are the first person I've told that I write romance novels."

"Thanks for sharing. I haven't been very deserving of it."

"Were in survival modes. I get it."

Resting her head back not he couch. "I just want to know when it will end. I'm exhausted."

"We all are. It's tiring and lonely. But at least right now we have each other. Which I can see I've grown on you." He smirked

Staring at the ceiling. "You are delusional."

"You are such a liar."

Rolling her head to him. "You are right, I am a liar. You have grown on me. Like fungus." Wetting her lips as she watched him laugh at her comment. "Ok, I still want to stone you to death. But when was the last time you got any?"

"What are you getting at?"

Straddling him. "I think you know what I mean."

"Not afraid that I am a murderer?"

"If you kill me, might as well go out doing something fun."

When Bryce removed Velma's shirt he stopped what he was doing. "You're wounded!"

"I was shot escaping from the prison. It's ok, just sore but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Starting a make-out session.

Velma found out that Bryce was a way better kisser than he looked. She felt his hand trail all over her body. It felt great and his hands were nice and soft. It had been so long since she slept with someone, that every touch felt even more electric than ever before. It had been some time for Bryce as well and he wasn't about to rush anything. It wasn't often one can say they slept with a supermodel. Velma felt the same. For the two it wasn't about being in love, it was about clinging to something normal. Something familiar and safe. Something to take them away from the killing, walkers, dying, survival mode, and the chaos.

The two spent the night carefully exploring one another. Enjoying every inch of the person. They built up the tension between the two so much. That when it was time for Bryce to enter in Velma the two didn't last very long. When they hit their peek they moan loudly, staying exactly where they were till they both had come down from there high.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms on the couch. They weren't sure how long they were out but the sound of walkers quickly woke them from their slumber. Hearing them outside the house the two dressed quickly in their grogginess. "Check the back door, I'll check the front," Bryce ordered once they were clothed.

In doing so Velma found the back was clear of walkers. When Bryce went to the front he found that's where they were. Quickly, quietly, and on high alert, the two snuck out the back. Cautiously they looked around as they slipped through the fence.

It wasn't till they reach the train tracks did they start to speak. "We got lucky," Velma said.

Looking back where they came. "We did." Sighing in relief.

After catching his breath he grinned at Velma. "What?" She asked when she noticed he was smiling at her.

"You know what." He mischievously answered.

Giving him a light shove. "You are such a loser. We slept together once. So what?"

"It was pretty damn good sex and you know it."

"Maybe for you."

Placing a hand over his heart. "Ouch."

"It wasn't bad. You just feel like it was amazing because it's been forever since either one of us had any."

"How many can say they slept with a supermodel like yourself?"

"If I knew you were going to geek out like this. I would have never slept with you."

Bryce snorted. "You enjoyed it just as much as I did."

"Look who's dreaming now."

Mischievously smiling at her. "You so enjoyed it last night."

"If you don't shut up I am going to stone you to death."

Laughing. "If you were going to do that. You would have done it already."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Reviews are most welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The two felt like they had been traveling for months. But it only had been a few days. "How far do you think we are from Terminus?" Bryce asked.

"We'll probably reach it today. We should have reached it sooner if you hadn't insisted on resting the whole night." Velma threw out.

Smiling at her. "Like you haven't been enjoying the nights." He laughed when he saw her roll her eyes.

"You're just happy to be hooking up with someone that's out of your league."

"You enjoy it as much as I do."

"It's a nice stress reliever."

Bryce pointer finger bobbed up and down as he pointed it at her. "You weren't one to keep a boyfriend long were you?"

"They are a waste of time and energy."

"Whoever he was he must have hurt you real bad."

Giving him a sideways glance. "You are getting a little overzealous with questions."

"I'm just curious by nature."

Shaking her head at him. "No, you just sound like a nosey asshole."

"It's always good to get to know the person you are sleeping with."

"Let's not and say we did."

"Oh come on, we can do 20 questions. That way we can both get to know each other."

Ignoring what he said Velma pointed ahead of them. "Look."

Black smoke was coming up above the tree lines. When they were getting closer they could smell the burning of wood and other stuff. When they reached the fence the two watched in horror as walkers roamed the place. It was swarming with them.

"What the hell happened here?" Gasped Bryce.

Velma scanned the place. She was having flashbacks from what happened the prison. "They were attacked."

"Are you sure?"

Stepping away from the fence. "The prison I was at, the same thing."

Following after her. "Was it hit by the same people?"

"No, most of them were killed when they attacked us."

Looking back at Terminus as it got farther and farther from them. "Where to now?"

"I don't know! I don't even know if any of my people made it out alive." Velma yelled kicking at the dirt.

Bryce watched her fume until she was fuming no more. "Let's find a safe place to rest tonight and we can figure out what to do tomorrow."

Her head fell back as her face tilted towards the sky. "Ugh, you and your damn logic."

The sun was setting when the found a safe place to stay. They had spent most of the day avoiding walkers. Both were exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep. That once they found somewhere safe and secured it, the two crashed fast and hard.

Velma and Bryce were up with the sun. "So I was thinking. Maybe we should head north. See where that takes us." Bryce suggested.

"That sounds like an excellent plan. Maybe we'll find some people. Anyone would be nice."

When the two finished eating they went to look for a ride. Velma was across the street investigating an empty car. When she checked to see if it was safe she went to search for keys. Finding them in the middle console Velma soon found that the car was dead. It wouldn't even turn over. Groaning she went to look for Bryce, see if he had any luck in finding a working vehicle.

Walking around the car and away from the dud, she saw where Bryce had gotten off to. So focused on making her way over to him she almost missed the walker moving out between the alley of the two houses. "Bryce!" She yelled out.

He looked up when he heard his name to find Velma fighting off a walker. She was struggling. The walker out weighted by almost a good 75 pounds and was nearly a foot taller than her. Running up to them Bryce pulled out a knife, getting the walker straight through the skull. Like it was butter. Blood oozed from the open wound and all over Velma.

Pushing the walker off of her as she groaned. "That is so disgusting. I hate this." Looking down at herself. "Couldn't we get some apocalypse like mad max or something that caused us to be underground?"

"This isn't an apocalypse."

"The definition of apocalypse is an event involving destruction or damage on an awesome or catastrophic scale. Why don't people know this? Considering all the freaking movies about the subject." Feeling disgusting Velma insisted on cleaning up as well as changing her clothes before doing anything else.

While Bryce waited for Velma he found a working vehicle. "You know…" he began when he saw Velma exit the house. "That by the definition you gave for an apocalypse we're not really in one."

"Are you really arguing with me about this?" Velma looked over at him for across the car as she stood by the passenger door.

Staring back at her while by the driver's door. "What if I am a princess?"

"You can argue with me all you like that's fine. You can even claim I am wrong. But under no circumstances are you ever and I mean ever, allowed to call me princess."

Holding his hands up. "If you say so."

"I do say so." Climbing in the car, Bryce soon followed suit.

Velma watched the scenery go by while Bryce drove. It was relaxing and calming in this world of chaos. Her mind began to wander back to before all this happened. Things had changed so quickly and so drastically. Hell, she had changed so much. Velma wasn't the same person when this all started. Hell, no one was the same. Velma also couldn't help but think that when this was all over if it even ended. Will things get better? Or will it be worse because they stayed too long in survival mode? Velma hoped to live long enough to have her questions answered.

After an hour of driving, they pulled into some town. "We should stop here. Get some supplies. See if we can siphon some gas out of other cars." Bryce suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea."

Both decided food and water were best to look for first. And while looking for that, they agreed to see if they can get any gas cans to collect any gas in. And something to get the gas out."

The day was wasted getting the gas. Though they had hit a few jackpots when Velma searched the cars while Bryce extracted what he could from each vehicle. Not only did she find food but a few half-drunk water bottles under seats in the back. She figured that the cars had kids in the back and it rolled under the seat to be instantly forgotten when the child dropped it. So they hunkered down somewhere safe and secured the place for relaxing till tomorrow when they could start fresh.

Night had fallen on them almost instantly. Bryce lit a candle he had found earlier that day. Both had been watching it burn for some time. "You think we'll find anyone?' Velma asked.

"I hope so. Maybe we can find somewhere with a base. Like you mentioned staying at the prison. Minus someone trying to attack everyone."

"It would be grand to find somewhere with a base. It was nice to not constantly be on the run."

Bryce moved so he sat next to her. "Tell me what it was like at the prison."

"How about a trade-off. I'll share a little of the prison then you share a little bit of the groups you were with."

Bryce looked down at his hands as he thought. "Ok, sounds fair."

"Since you asked first, I'll start. Once you get over the fact you were purposely living in a prison for safety. And you were sleeping in cells. It was actually pretty nice."

"The second group I was in was better than the first. They weren't so hostile to each other as the first group. They wanted to actually work together."

Playing with the bottom of her shirt. "We had shifts as the lookouts in the tower, stabbing walkers that accumulated on the fence, or work the garden."

"That sounds really nice. The last group I was in would have loved it there. They were nice but super antsy. They needed a stronger group of people around them. Showing them how not to be afraid.

Looking over at him. "We had a few of those. They got people killed."

"That's how the pack usually gets tougher, the weaker ones weed themselves out. Unfortunately, they take some good ones down with them."

Velma took a long deep breath. "Do you really think that this is just god's way of weeding out humanity?"

"Yes, I do. Like he is punishing us or something."

Arching an eyebrow at him. "Punishing us? For what?"

"Besides the fact, we overpopulated the planet and we're destroying it with the toxins from factories. We had all the rapists, murderers, human traffickers, drug dealers, and so on."

"So the being that created humans is killing off its creation. Because of those kinds of people that he created?"

Nodding his head. "Ya." He said.

"I'm going with maybe we aren't supposed to know the meaning why this all happened."

"But you'll try to find logic it in anyways."

Velma's head shot to Bryce. "What is that suppose to mean?" She glared at him.

"Until I met you I figured models…"

Velma pointed at him. "If the end of that sentence ends with models don't know how to think. Or aren't suppose to be smart. I'm going to stab you."

"No stoning to death?" Joke Bryce.

Moving away from him. "I'm tired." Velma moved a distance away from him.

When the two woke the next day Velma wasn't in a very talkative mood. Bryce gabbed away, making the occasional joke. But all he got in return from Velma was silence. When the two snuck a peek outside before heading to the car. They spotted a few walkers. Silently leaving the building they quickly took out the threats before climbing into the vehicle.

"Velma I'm sorry about last night. I should have not said what I did."

"I'm used to people putting their foot in their mouth like that. It still stings occasionally. But I've lost count to how many people think I'm dumb because I'm a supermodel."

"You shouldn't be used to it nor should you have lost count."

Velma stared out the window as the scenery passed by. "Doesn't matter now. It's not like we can go back to normal if the walker issue ever stops."

They had been on the road an hour before the car started to putter then stall out. When the hood was popped, smoke emitted in a big cloud. Once it cleared they got a good look under it. "To be honest. I have no clue what I'm looking at." Bryce admitted.

"Neither do I." Shielding her eyes from the sun. Velma looked up and down the road. "Guess we're going on foot. Again."

"Guess so." They both went to grab their stuff.

They found a town a few miles from where their vehicle broke down. Trying a house on the corner Bryce went to go check out one room while Velma went to check out another. He came running into the room Velma was in when he heard a loud crash. A walker had been in the closet. He popped out when Velma approached. She had tripped over a chair trying to get away from it, bringing the walker down with her. She was struggling to stab it in the head when Bryce got it.

Pushing the walker off of her. "Why me? Why am I the one always covered in walker blood?"

Helping her off the floor. "As a model, you should be used to attracting all sorts of people."

"As appose to you who repeals everyone they meet."

"This hostility after I just saved your life is a little unnecessary."

"You'd be the one a little irritated if you were always getting covered in blood."

Bryce laughed. "You are that high maintenance female. I bet you came from a very wealthy family. That you got everything you've ever wanted."

"I wish that was true. Would have made my childhood so much nicer." Grabbing her things. "I need some air." Bryce soon came running out the front door when he heard Velma call his name.

At the bottom of the steps, the two looked at a living person before them. "Who are you?" Bryce asked.

"Aaron. I saw you guys come in here."

Her arms were folded tightly across her chest. "Where are the rest of your people?" Velma glared at him when she spoke.

"Back at our community, Alexandria. We send people out to find those who may benefit from our place. And we benefit from having them."

"Your community? Then why are you here by yourself?" Velma inquired.

"She has a point." Added Bryce.

Aaron took a few breaths before he spoke. "A few of us are sent out looking for people while others stay back tending to things. Like our crops. My partner is down that way." Pointing down the street to the right of him. "He is searching for more people. And any supplies we could use."

Bryce took a step forward. "How do we know you are telling us the truth?"

"You don't. But what do you have to lose?"

"I say let's go."

Bryce looked over at Velma. "Seriously?"

"I am tired of all this running around and scavenging. I miss having a place, a bed to sleep on. Hell, to have a shower occasionally."

"Do you believe he is telling the truth? After what you went through?" Turning to her fully now. "Which speaking about this. Why do I get threatened to be stoned to death, as well as tied up? But you are willing to just accept his word on it."

Smiling over at him. "It's because of you that makes me believe I should be a little more thrusting. Besides, you are with me. When I first met you I was alone. I had to protect myself."

When they arrived at Alexandria they were brought to Breanna. Velma took a seat across from her. "Are you ok with me filming this?"

Velma shrugged. "I'm cool with it."

"What were you before all this happened?"

Twisting some hair around her fingers. "I was a supermodel."

"Really?"

Rolling her eyes with a groan. "Why are people always so skeptical about that? What is it about people and models? We have survival skills!"

"It wasn't that. I just wasn't expecting a model to be here in Georgia."

"I originally wasn't in Georgia. I was working when this happened. One of my coworkers was a pilot from Georgia as well, so we took a puddle jumper and flew here. We each wanted to find our families. He died before finding out, mine never made it."

"I'm sorry."

Looking down at her hands. "Thank you."

"How long have you known your friend Bryce?"

"A few days. We ran into each other after each being separated from our previous groups."

Linking her hands together, Deanna leaned forward. "Where do you think you fit in here?"

"I struggle with where I fit in all the time. I'm a girl from the trailer park. I came from a family that is the definition of trailer trash. When I got older I ended up a model in a world that was nothing but glitz and glam. I lived in both worlds for years. The only thing I know that never changes but the scenery is running. I love to run. Always have been, always will."

Rising off her chair. "Well thank you for that. Let me talk to your friend Bryce, then we can show you two around."

After his talk with Breanna, they were shown around as promised, were at the end of the tour they were allowed to pick their house. An hour and a half after each of them went to their place Bryce let himself into Velma's home. "So this is where you are hiding." He smiled seeing Velma laying in a bubble bath.

"Are you kidding! I showered before taking this bath. I have been so sweating, dirty, gross. With greasy and unwashed hair for so long. A shower wasn't enough."

Leaning against the sink. "You are never coming out of that bath are you?"

"I'm going to live in this bathtub forever."

That afternoon Deanna found there two new additions on Velma's porch. "I see you both have acclimated."

"Hard not too." Velma grinned.

Folding her hands in front of her. "I am glad to hear that. But the reason I am here is I have jobs for you both. Bryce, it may be a little challenging but we could use a daily newspaper. Maybe something posted once or twice a week."

"It's no books but I'll give it a try."

Turning her attention to Velma. "As for you. We could use an exercise instructor. Don't see any reason why no one could be denied being physically fit."

"Sounds awesome. I'm game."

"Fantastic. Relax today and tomorrow we will get things started with your new jobs."

Rick and his group were wary of Alexandria. After what happened with the Governor at the prison, it wasn't surprising. When the interviews with Deanna were done, they were given houses to stay in. In which the group ended up back at Rick's all camped out in the living room.

The next day everyone had scattered quickly, they were all curious about Alexandria. A few of the people from Rick's group had gone with people from Alexandria outside the wall. When they returned Glenn had gotten in a fight with one of the men he was out on a run with. It escalated quickly and punches were thrown. In result, Deanna asked if Rick wanted to be the constable in which he accepted. Daryl not happy with the decision picked his bow up off the floor and took a walk.

A few people had turned up for Velma's exercise class, including Bryce. She was going to have morning runs a few times a week, with yoga on days there wasn't a run.

Even though it was late in the day they were starting with running first. Just to get a feel for things.

When they returned to the starting point most of the class was with them. The group waited till the last of them arrived before stretching out after the run. Velma informed them that that night they were going to have a walk for anyone who wants to join and to spread the word.

After everyone parted ways Bryce and Velma jogged back to their house where they weren't on the porch long when Bryce noticed someone at the bottom of the steps. "Can we help you with something?" He asked.

Velma's eyes widen, she thought she was seeing things when she saw that Daryl was standing there. Moving till she stood at the bottom step Velma reached out. When her pointer finger hit his chest her hand grabbed ahold of his shirt pulling him to her. Her lips smashed against Daryl's.

When their lips parted she spoke. "Where's my tiara?"

"Those are for princesses, I only see a peach."

Giggling Velma turned around to introduce him to Bryce to find that the porch was empty and Bryce was gone. Shrugging it off Velma turned back to Daryl. "Why don't you come inside."

Velma stepped out of her house hours later to see that Bryce was sitting on his porch. Walking over she sat on the banister next to him. "So that's him," Bryce said.

"It is, but it's not why I'm here. I wanted to apologize to you and tell you that as much as I hate to admit it, you were right. I didn't think I liked him. But when he showed up on my porch it came rushing up and I knew it, I knew I liked him, very much."

"That's not how I pictured him."

Both heads turned when they heard Velma's door open. "There you are," Daryl spoke

Going over to her porch. "Id like you two to meet. Daryl this is Bryce, Bryce meet Daryl."

"Bryce?"

The corner of his mouth went up. "Save it, Velma here has already given me grief for it after she laughed at my name."

Daryl looked over at her. "This is true." Taking Daryl's hand she waved at Bryce with her free one before dragging the man she was holding hands with back inside her house.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story, I had fun writing it. Reviews are always welcomed. **


End file.
